Unfinished Business
by chewwhit17
Summary: Collection of One-shots, EO either shes gonna find him, or hes gonna find her, some may be two shots, but all will revolve around their reunion, with alot of help from some dear friends
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, I know I have stories I haven't updated, but I thought what the hell, I have so many ideas for this series of One-shots, maybe some will be two-shots. Hope you enjoy, please review, they make me wanna write **_

_**This first story is a two-shot, should have the second chap up by tomorrow!**_

_**THE SEXY SIDE OF QUANTICO**_

'' **Im sorry, what did you say'' Olivia was looking at Fin like he had two heads**

'' **He's been teaching a class at Quantico for the last 8 months. I ran into Kathleen, at the coffee shop the other day, and we talked for a while. He left Kathy, Kathleen said they're all so much happier. Apparantly the man who had been his commanding officer in the corps, had a job opening, teaching a class and hes been teaching there, and…**

''**Why are you telling me this, Fin?'' Olivia asked getting nervous and agitated**

'' **I was getting there baby girl'' Fin spoke as he pulled the chair from his desk and rolled it over to sit facing her. He turned her chair so she was facing him, and placed his hands on each shoulder, and looked her dead into the eyes as he spoke.**

'' **I want you to ride down to Quantico with me to see him''**

''**HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?!'' Olivia bolted up out of her chair throwing Fin's hands off her.**

'' **Liv, just listen for a minute, Ok?''**

''**No! This is crazy, you run into Kathleen and have coffee, and all of a sudden your Stabler Crazy, and want me to drive six hours with you, just so I can get rejected once again by the person who for twelve years, I ''thought'' was my best friend, but this time you want me to get the rejection face to face. Don't think so. '' She shouted, turning on her heels and walking out of the precinct.**

**Still reeling from her earlier conversation with Fin, Olivia sat on her couch in her plaid pajama pants and hoodie nursing a beer, when she heard a soft knock at her door. She got up and walked to the door, looking back through the peephole, she let out a sarcastic snicker, and swung the door open. **

'' **Did you go home and take your nutty pills, and now your all better?'' she asked with a smirk**

'' **Liv, can I just explain myself to you, and you not say anything until im done?'' he asked almost unsure of himself**

**She held open the door and motioned for him to come inside, she followed him over to the sofa**

'' **You want a beer?'' she asked wanting to stall this conversation as long as possible.**

'' **No thanks, I just wanna say this to you with no distractions, ok? Just give me Five minutes, and say absolutely nothing until I'm done, ok?'' he asked hesitantly**

**Olivia sat down next to him and sighed but gave in ''Ok''**

''**Ok, I never meant to upset you. Im not gonna tell you exactly what was said between me and Kathleen in that coffee shop, because I don't know if she would appreciate that, and I have been going back and forth in my head for last couple of days whether or not I wanted to tell you at all, I don't want you to hurt, or be mad. And all we've thought for the last year and a half, is if we mention his name, you would break like a piece of glass. That's not true though, your not gonna break, you the strongest chic I know.'' They both grinned at that.**

'' **The way it ended was tragic, but it coulda been a hell of a lot worse. That girl could have shot one of you, he's not dead babygirl, maybe just a little lost, I think you are two, A little lost without him. I know you miss him, and I'm sure he misses you''**

**Olivia opened her mouth to say something when Fin held up his hand to stop her.**

'' **Not until im done, remember?''**

**Liv smirked, and waited for him to continue.**

'' **I think you wanna see him, but I think your scared, think he is too, but I gotta tell ya babygirl, I think this time your gonna have to make the first move. And If I'm wrong, atleast you'll get the closure ya need.''**

''**Fin, what if he really does NOT want to see me?'' she asked almost child like**

'' **Ya just gotta ask yourself, Is he worth the risk to find out?''**

''**Come in'' **

''**Hey Elliot, Colonel Petersen just called up , he said tell you to sit tight for a minute or two, hes on his way up to see ya.'' The man informed him**

''**Uh-Oh'' He laughed**

**A few minutes passed when There was another knock at the door, he looked up to see the Colonel walk through the door.**

'' **Elliot'' he said addressing the younger man**

''**Colonel, what can I do for you?'' he replied reaching for his hand to shake**

'' **I have a little something for you, but first can I just tell you how much I have enjoyed working with you again after all these years, I have enjoyed getting to know you again, and hearing about time that has passed.'' He said with a slight smile**

''**Colonel, are you firing me?'' he asked with a slight laugh**

''**No, no, no son I wouldn't fire you, but I will offer you some advice. Like I said I have a little something for you, and the best advice I can offer you Is to speak from the heart my friend'' he said with a sincere smile**

**He was utterly, without doubt, confused, had the Colonel been drinking, because he was acting odd, very odd. **

**The Older man walked over to the door and opened it, he looked sideways out into the hallway and smiled, then held the door farther open, and stepped aside for someone to get passed him.**

**Elliots eyebrows shot to his nonexistent hairline, his eyeballs bulging out of his sockets, his laughter died in its place the moment it happened.**

**There walking through the door was the most breathtakingly, beautiful sight he had seen in almot two years. There she stood in Jeans and a T-shirt, was the most amazing creature god could have given his sorry Ass, she was here in the flesh, His…**

''**Liv?'' He asked still in shock, looking at her slight nervous smile that was forming**

''**Hi, Elliot''**

**A/N: Sorry to leave ya hanging, This seemed like a good place HEHE, What will he do? Should be up by tomorrow REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! It motivates me**


	2. Sexy side of Quantico 2

_**WARNING- EO Lovin up ahead, don't know how satisfied I am with this but we'll see, here you go the conclusion of The sexy side of Quantico**_

_**Previously from chapter 1**_

_**Elliots eyebrows shot to his nonexistent hairline, his eyeballs bulging out of his sockets, his laughter died in its place the moment it happened.**_

_**There walking through the door was the most breathtakingly, beautiful sight he had seen in almost two years. There she stood in Jeans and a T-shirt, was the most amazing creature god could have given his sorry Ass, she was here in the flesh, His…**_

''_**Liv?'' He asked still in shock, looking at her slight nervous smile that was forming**_

''_**Hi, Elliot''**_

_**Part 2**_

'' **What are you doing here?'' he said in a daze **

'' **I..Umm.. I'm not really sure'' she was obviously nervous**

**He just nodded, he took the two steps across the room it took for him to be standing directly in front of her, rested his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes one more time before he smiled and pulled her into his arms. He immediately felt her take a breath, more like a sigh of relief. After a few moments he stepped back and smiled**

''**It's good to see you, now you wanna tell me what's up?'' he said with a slight laugh**

**He led her over to the sofa in the corner of the room, and they sat down**

'' **Fin ran into Kathleen a couple of days ago, and she told him about you being here, and he came up with this crazy idea that we should come see you.'' She said still unsure of herself.**

''**Wow, remind me to thank my daughter later, but there's just one thing I'm confused about'' he laughed**

''**What'' she replied**

'' **Where is Fin?'' he whispered with a smile**

''**Oh Fin, He'sUmm downstairs in the waiting area, he said he wanted me to scope you out first.'' She laughed**

''**Ahhh, so how long are you two here for?'' he asked nervously, hoping she didn't have to rush back to the city, he didn't want her to leave yet. He never wanted her to leave.**

'' **We never actually decided, we were sort of gonna decide after we found out if you were happy, or not so happy to see us. If you didn't want us here, we were, Ummm gonna leave tonight.'' She said with almost a crack in her voice. She was praying with every fiber he was happy to see her.**

'' **Ya that's not gonna happen'' he replied as that sexy Stabler grin spread across his face.**

''**What do you say we get outta here, and go catch up with Homeboy?'' he said standing up and reached for her hand to bring her up too.**

''**Sounds like a plan''**

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEO**

''**Your Partners a woman?!'' Elliot asked in shock, laughing at Fin while taking a swig of his drink**

**The three of them had decided to go to a little Bar and grill right off the base, and catch up.**

''**Ya , whats so funny?'' Fin said looking serious **

'' **I just never imagined you with a female partner, Where's Munch anyway?'' he asked still snickering**

''**He's Sergeant now, so he has a more supervisory role, mostly in the office.'' Liv replied for him taking another drink.**

'' **She's a good cop, good with victims, Reminds me a lot of our girl here bout 10 years ago.''**

**Olivia almost spit her drink**

''**Oh definitely not ! I like Amanda, I really do but we are nothing alike. '' she said as she turned to Elliot sitting next to her at the round table.**

''**She's from Atlanta, and she's very ''Southern Belle'' I guess you could say, and I think Fin has a little crush'' she whispered the last part with a laugh.**

**Elliot just about lost his shit with laughter at the look on Fin's face.**

''**I aint crushin on nobody Benson, Geez, guy gets a girl partner, and all of a sudden he wants to bang 'er'' **

**Elliot and Olivia erupted with laughter at his rant, El looked at Liv once again and took a deep breath**

'' **and your partner?'' **

'' **Is being a JackAss '' she said quickly**

'' **that's an understatement'' Fin smirked**

''**What happened?'' Elliot asked with concern that the man who replaced him is not being good to his ex partner**

'' **Don't worry about it, he just needs to get shit straight at home, and quit bringin it to work.'' Fin told them tryin to shrug it off**

''**Ima get another beer, you two want one?" Fin asked walking away as the other two shook their heads no**

**Elliot turned in his seat so he was facing her completely**

''**I am really glad you two tracked me down. It's good to see both of you'' **

**She smiled at him ''me too''**

''**I heard about Simon on the news, how's he doing?'' Elliot asked unsure of her present relationship with her brother**

''**He's doing Ok, he's out of jail, he has a job at a clinic in Manhattan, and got an apartment not far from mine. We try to have dinner once a week.'' She explained**

'' **I couldn't believe it, so tell me about his kids'' **

'' **Umm the oldest Ty, is hers through a previous relationship, the baby is Simon's, they named her Olivia.'' She told him with a small, shy smile.**

''**Really, that must make you proud.'' He grinned**

'' **It does, I love that kid, I can't wait for all this to be totally straightened out so we can see her more.'' She replied sadly**

''**What does she look like''**

**Olivia immediately shot him a grin**

''**I got a picture'' she pulled out her phone, and tapped on the photos icon, she found what she was looking for and handed her phone to Elliot.**

''**My God Liv, that kid is your Clone!'' Elliot replied shocked**

''**Simon says the same thing, I don't really see it.'' She smiled**

**Fin looked across the bar at his friends, who seemed to really be enjoying their time together, and smiled, he knew that all this was gonna take was a little quality alone time. **

''**Please do not let this bite me in the Ass'' he spoke out loud to himself.**

**Fin walked up to the table as they were laughing out loud about something.**

''**Hey guys, I'm beat I'm gonna head to the hotel, and get some sleep. Stabler you make sure she gets back safe?'' He asked**

''**Ya, I got her'' he grinned**

**Fin waited till he was out the door of the bar, and with a mile long grin on his face, pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to send a very important text, **

_**Cupid's rounding the corner and is preparing for takeoff!**_

**He pushed send, and headed to the hotel.**

**They sat in the bar and talked for a couple more hours, they laughed about everything they could think to tell each other about the last 16 months. They had both switched to drinking Coke soon after Fin left, neither wanting to be intoxicated.**

''**What do ya say we get outta here?'' he said leaning into her**

''**Tryin to get rid of me already, Stabler?'' She teased**

'' **Nope, but it's getting more crowded, and I'd like to have you to myself for awhile.''**

**Olivia leaned into him and smirked '' you coming onto me?'' she said with a laugh**

''**Trust me Benson, when I come onto you, you'll know it.''**

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEO**

**They were walking down the hall towards Liv's hotel room, they finally reached the right room, Olivia turned her back towards the door to face him.**

''**Today was great El, Thanks'' she smiled**

''**Ill call you in the morning Liv, and maybe we can meet up, and do something. Hopefully Fin will feel better.'' **

**Olivia leaned into him and whispered ''I think he was faking''**

**They both started laughing, he leaned down, brushed a stray hair out of her eye, and kissed her cheek.**

''**Night Liv''**

''**Night El''**

**When he turned and started walking down the hallway, she spun around trying to slide the card in the lock.**

''**Liv''**

**Before she could completely turn around, her back was up against the door, and his lips were crashing down onto hers. It was Hot, and Passionate, and everything it should have been, it was also loving, and tender. He had his hand on the back of her head, and he chanced taking it a step further when his tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. She gladly obliged, where their tongues twisted around each other before pulling back, both needing air. His forehead never left hers. They were both panting, he looked into her eyes again, and what he saw made him wild.**

''**I don't want this night to end'' He whispered against her lips**

''**Me Neither'' She whispered back closing her eyes**

**He kissed her again, just because he was craving the feeling of her lips again, they were perfect, she was perfect. Then she did the most incredible thing she moaned into his mouth. He had never in his life heard such a sexy sound, and at that moment he thought he was gonna combust.**

**With his mouth still fiercely attached to hers he whispered ''Tell me you want this''**

''**I want this'' she managed in between kisses**

**He reached for the key card in her hand, taking it and quickly swiping it in the door, he made a move with each hand, he grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist all the while still furiously attached to her mouth. **

**The Hotel door slammed open with such force, he was sure it was going to go through the wall that stopped it. **

**She was wrapped tightly around his body in every way possible. Her legs tightly around his waist, her arms securely fastened around his neck, her tongue twisting around his.**

**He was dying. He couldn't think or process, he was just Fucking dying.**

**He got from the door to the bed as soon as he could, pivoting onto it with her underneath him still very much attached to his body. Now that he had her, He was never letting her go again.**

**He pulled away slowly, looking into her eyes that were lit by the moonlight coming in through the window.**

''**Your Gorgeous'' he said brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.**

**She smiled up at him, she leaned up on her elbows, enough to where her mouth was right next to his ear, and whispered in a voice dripping with sex**

''**You don't have to suck up Stabler, your definitely getting laid tonight.''**

**He grinned obviously amused with her.**

'' **I mean it, your gorgeous, and I don't know what I did to deserve you, but someone up there must like me''**

**He once again attached his lips to hers, his kisses were furious, so filled with passion, and love that after 13 years, Olivia had no doubt in her mind she had finally found the place where she belonged, he completed her, and she was never letting this go.**

**He started peppering her mouth with kisses, He quickly yanked her shirt over her head, and tossed it across the room,**

**He rolled onto his side as he continued to kiss her, and started to unfasten her jeans, once he had succeeded with the button, and the zipper he stood at the edge of the bed, and leaned over her, while slowly peeling her jeans down her legs, when finished he just stood and stared in awe, his breath hitched. They were finally here, finally about to become one. He smiled at her, as he climbed back on the bed. He gently slipped one hand under a bra strap as he slid it down, then repeated the action with the other. Snaking a hand around to the back and unclasping it, he slowly removed the unwanted garment, at the same time kissing along her neck to her shoulders, he finally got to where he wanted. He took one breast in his mouth gently sucking on it while he was lightly pinching her other nipple, then he switched to do the same to the other one.**

**Olivia couldn't breathe… she was about to come out of her skin, she was squirming all over the bed, she had never needed anything or anyone so bad in her entire life, and the cocky fucker was teasing her.**

''**Elliot, please?'' **

''**Please, what?'' he asked now looking into her eyes with a smirk on his face, with his hand running up and down caressing her side. ''Tell me what you want me to do, Liv''**

'' **Please do something Im dying here, I need you.'' **

''**tell me'' now he was screwing with her, and loving it.**

**She once again leaned, she put her hands on each side of his face, and in the sweetest voice she could muster up**

'' **make me cum, you cocky bastard'' and kissed him.**

**At that, he let out a loud whole hearted laugh '' **

**She didn't have time to process his comment, nor did she have time for a comeback, as soon as the words had left his mouth his hand quickly swept inside her back lace panties. **

**God she was so full of heat, and slick moisture, he couldn't take it, he ripped the fabric from her body. He had to get his mouth on her…NOW**

**He slowly licked up each thigh, then the juncture of where her hips and legs met, and then he was on her, lapping furiously at her clit, he slipped one finger inside, then two. There was no stopping him, she tasted so good, she was writhing beneath him, out of breath, and losing her mind.**

''**EL..OH GOD EL…SHIT…AHHHH FUCK RIGHT THERE'' **

**He looked up at her, she was amazing like this, the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life was the face Olivia Benson made when he was eating her out, he was screwed… He was never stopping now**

''**OH MY FUCKING GOD, DON'T STOP, DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING STOP!''**

**He stopped his work briefly**

''**Cum in my mouth baby'' pleased with the effect he was having on her, she was starting to clench her muscles, he looked into her eyes, and when he knew he had contact, he sped up the actions of his fingers and said**

'' **I Love You Baby'' **

**And that did it, she started to shake violently as her orgasm tiraded through her body, she had never experienced anything like it. He gently crawled back up her body, and started soothing her face and neck with light kisses**

'' **I Love you El'' she whispered once she finally came down from her high. He smiled at her as he whispered against her lips**

'' **Im gonna Make love to you now'' as he slid inside of her steaming hot core, they both let out loud moans of pleasure, he gently started to push farther and farther into her, her knees were bent on each side of him, and she spread her legs as far as she could get them, so he could go as deep as he could get. **

**With each thrust he started to get harder and faster, soon he was pounding into her incessantly. She was holding on for dear life, grasping at his sweaty biceps, she was meeting him thrust for thrust.**

''**Oh Liv Baby, Oh God, Your so tight.''**

''**MMM…. Don't Stop…. AHHH SHIT''**

**He felt her start to clamp down around him, she was so tight, his dick was suffocating. **

''**YESSS… LIV…OH GOD ARE YOU READY?''**

'' **Ohhhh Yes ELLLL… PLEASE…IM READY…..MMMMMM FUCK IM READY''**

**He started pumping into her with such force she could barely breathe, she felt it then, the most amazing climax she had ever had started wracking her body, she felt him spilling his warm seed in her body, he pivoted in her a few more times, until they both finally settled down off their intense orgasms. Once the shaking had ceased, he rolled off to the side of her, and caressed her face, while gently laying a kiss on her lips**

''**That was amazing… You are amazing'' he said with love in his voice**

'' **your pretty amazing yourself'' she smiled at him. **

''**What do we do now?'' she asked scared to death this would be a weekend fling for him'' her voice cracked and he heard it**

''**Liv, Look at me, I know what your thinking, and your wrong, I have Loved you for so long, and I finally have you, I don't care about anything else, Ill move back if I have to, I am NEVER letting you go again, Ok Baby?'' she nodded with tears in her eyes**

''**We'll Talk tomorrow, right now I just want to hold you ok?'' she nodded again**

''**I Love you Stabler'' she laughed a little**

''**I Love you Benson''**

**They knew that it wasn't gonna be that easy, they knew how they worked, both hard headed and stubborn, but they knew then that It would be worth it in the end, because they already knew how it felt to let go, and neither were planning on feeling that way again…**

**His phone started buzzing on the bedside table, he quickly answered it after seeing Munch's name light Up the screen**

''**Hey Old Man Whats Up?'' Fin answered **

''**So did our girl get Closure?'' Munch asked**

''**Nah Shit's gotta be over to have closure'' he smirked**

**A/N: Ok so don't know what I think about this one, Im Iffy on how it came out, but anyway let me know what you think. Next One shot- what Happens when Simon opens a bar, and hires one of Elliots daughters to bartend? Chaos Ensues…Review Review Review**


	3. Fate and The Blue Martini

So sorry for the delay everyone, work and school is insane right now. I hope to update as much as I can over the next few weeks with Christmas Break and all. If any of my readers, follow any of my stories you have quickly realized I am a huge Simon Fan, he's in all of them in some way or another, including this one, please read and review, it makes me update!

Disclaimer: Not Mine

SIX MONTHS AGO

''Hi, I'm hoping to apply for the Bartender position'' The young Woman spoke eagerly.

'' Well you've come to the right place, let me get you an App.'' He replied walking towards the office in the back

A little while later, the young woman stood from the table, after deciding she was happy with her application, she walked over to the bar to wait on the man to come back for her.

Five minutes later, he emerged with a bubbly little girl on his hip

''all done?'' he asked with a smile

''Yes Sir'' She replied

He set it down on the counter, intending to look over it later after the child settled down, then looked back up at her hopeful face, and got a nagging feeling he should give her a chance.

'' Ok I'll give you a shot, you can start Friday Night, on a probationary basis, and we'll go from there.''

Her face lit up '' really?!'' ''Oh you won't be sorry sir'' she beamed

'' Please don't call me Sir, It makes me feel Old. Simon Marsden'' he reached his free arm out to shake her hand

''Kathleen Stabler. Pleasure to meet you.'' She replied shaking his hand

''Ill get you some paperwork Ka…'' he stopped dead in his tracks

'' Did you say Stabler?'' he looked shocked

She nodded her head

'' As in Elliot Stabler?'' He asked hesitantly unsure of where this could go

She Grinned '' Yea, He's my dad, Why you know him?''

Simon started laughing, making Kathleen nervous

''Yeah, Yeah I know him. See this little one here is my daughter, her names Olivia, I named her after my big sister. Olivia Benson.''

Realization dawned on her face followed by a huge Grin

'' OH MY GOD!'' She squealed

'' Liv's Your sister? That's incredible''

3 MONTHS AGO

'I met David last night'' he said looking up at her from his barstool

''Oh Yeah, How'd that go'' she asked with a smirk while she was toweling off glasses

'' Not well, I don't like him for her, she deserves better'' he replied

'' Yeah but ya gotta be supportive Simon. Have you told her I work here yet?'' she asked

'' No, I figure she'll eventually come in while you're here, and shit'll hit the fan that way.'' He replied laughing

''Your Bad Marsden!'' she playfully slapped him with the towel

'' Have you told your dad?'' he asked turning it around on her

'' No, I don't know how he'd take it, every time someone mentions Liv's name he gets this grin on his face and loses touch with reality. He misses her so much, I just wish he'd make things right finally.''

ONE WEEK AGO

''They broke up!'' Simon was giddy

''Who broke up'' she was confused, he just Pummeled through the door and plopped down on the nearest stool

''Liv and David HEHE, she said apparently they've been officially broke up since last spring, but still seeing each other every now and then, but I guess she told him last week she was done'' Simon was excited, he knew David was a nice guy, he just wasn't good enough for his sister

''Wow Simon you are way too happy about this, you didn't let that show in front of Liv, did you?''

'' No, she called me, she couldn't see my face'' he smirked

'' SIMON!''

'' I'm kidding'' he smiled

'' It's sad though, she had someone to go home to atleast for a little while, Ya know?''

''He wasn't good enough for her'' he replied seriously

'' She's your sister, who you adore, and No One will ever be good enough for her.'' She told him

'' That's not true, I thought that she would eventually find her way to..'' he stopped abruptly and smiled at her, with the look of a man finding a light bulb

'' Find her way to who?'' she asked nervous about that look he was giving her

''Elliot, I thought she'd end up with Elliot'' he replied simply

Kathleen about spit her drink

'' I wish, we can't even get him to call her, he feels so ashamed, let alone go see her'' she replied sadly

Simon leaned across the bar in a whispering tone '' So then we take it out of his hands.'' He told her with an ear to ear smile, she grinned back at him full force.

PRESENT DAY

'' What's her name again?''

'' I never told you her name Dad, nice try though.'' She grinned at her dad shuffling through his closet looking for something to wear.

''I told you all your getting out of me is she's my boss' sister, and she is very much your type'' she smiled mischievously

'' I cannot believe you actually talked me into this.''

'' Dad just trust me, I have a really good feeling I'm right on the money with this one.'' She told him handing him a black polo shirt to go with his khaki cargo pants.

PRESENT DAY

Benson's Apartment

'' I'm not going''

Simon's head shot up from his spot on the couch '' Oh Yes you are! ''

He got up and walked over to where she stood at the kitchen counter, he sat down on the bar stool and looked at her visibly nervous face.

'' I can't believe I even agreed to this Simon, I DON'T do blind dates, I work Sex Crimes for Chrissakes, I know what can happen on a blind date, it aint pretty'' she was ranting

''Liv, seriously, there is not a person in this world I am less concerned about your safety with than this guy, ok, Feel Better?''

'' So he's a Sissy Boy?'' she asked half smirking

'' Ha not at all, but I have a very good feeling about this, Just trust me, ok?''

'' Fine'' she replied rolling her eyes

'' Promise me that no matter what, you will have dinner with him, and honestly give it a chance.'' He said seriously

'' I promise'' she replied hesitantly

'' and you won't have one of the guys call you with a fake case?'' he quirked an eyebrow

'' I wouldn't do that'' She tried to act shocked

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her smirking

'' Ok I promise''

O'DONOGHUE'S IRISH CUISINE

'' I'm supposed to be meeting someone'' He told the hostess

The Hostess scrolled down her reservation paper, then looked back up

'' Did a Katie make the reservation?'' she asked

'' That'd be the one'' he replied

'' Ok, your date is already here Sir, Right this way.''

Elliot took a deep breath, and then followed the girl through the restaurant where they came upon a quiet corner booth, he couldn't get a view of her before they reached the table, because her back was turned, but the Hostess finally reached the table

''Here we are Sir'' she said

She slowly lifted her head and their eyes finally met

'' Oh My God'' she almost whispered

A nervous but genuine smile graced his lips

''Liv?''

She couldn't help it, she nervously burst out laughing, not knowing what else to do. Her laughter was the most beautiful thing he had seen in a really long time. Two Years to be exact. He quietly slid into the bench across from her smiling.

She finally stopped and looked at him

''Hi'' she said shyly

''Hi'' he replied

'' How did this happen?'' she asked

'' I'm not really sure, Kathleen set it up.''

''Kathleen?''

''Ya, she asked me to go out with her bosses sister, been raggin on me for a week, until I agreed, you haven't seen her?'' he asked

'' No, I haven't seen her in forever'' she replied, then it hit her

''Where does she work?'' she asked almost sure of the answer

'' A bar in Manhattan, I think it's called The ''

''Blue Martini?'' Olivia finished his sentence

''Ya, Howd you know?'' He asked confused, and Liv started to laugh again.

''Elliot, That's Simons Bar, He owns it, which means Kathleen's boss is Simon.'' She smiled at him

''Wow, They must have put two and two together, and realized who they were, Unbelievable.''

''I am going to Murder Him!''

'' Well now that that's settled'' he smiled at her

''How are you?'' he asked genuinely

''El, you don't have to do this, we don't have to do this, we can just go.'' She stated and started to stand up when he reached across the table and grabbed her arm

''What if I want to?''

She smiled and slid back down into her seat, they talked for what seemed like hours, they quickly started to become comfortable with one another again. He told her about his divorce, and Kathy's pending remarriage to a guy he actually liked, and Eli starting Kindergarten, Elizabeth in college, and Dickie joining the Marines.

She told him about how the squad was doing, Fin getting a female partner, which made him laugh a bit, She told him about Cragen being framed, she talked about Nick, and The fact that Munch was just Munch. She explained that she and Simon have gotten a lot closer since he introduced her to Ty, and Little Olivia they like to call her.

They were walking down the streets of Manhattan towards Olivia's apartment talking and laughing like old times. They finally reached her front steps

'' I had a really good time El, thanks'' she smiled

'' Me too Liv, I'm glad this happened'' he smiled back at her

''Night El''

''Goodnight Liv''

She turned and started to walk up the stairs to her building, when she heard him call out her name, she turned around, and he was right there one step below her, but still eye level, so close to her.

''El, I..''

She couldn't finish before his lips were on hers, his arms snuck inside her leather jacket and wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him even more. Their mouths tangled, she opened her mouth slightly inviting him in, tongues battling, he slid one hand up into her hair holding her head in place, until the lack of oxygen became grueling. They pulled away panting.

'' Wow'' was all she could say. She couldn't feel anything, not her legs, arms, nothing but the sensation his mouth left with her, Elliot leaned his forehead to hers, and smiled

'' I don't wanna say goodnight'' he whispered

'' Then don't'' she said back nervously

His animalistic moan was his only response, again pulling her waist into him, but this time so she could feel exactly what she was doing to him, she smirked as he started peppering little kisses on her lips, then her cheek, and jawbone. Then it was no longer funny, and then his open mouth landed on her neck.

''Benson, I'd say you have exactly 60 seconds to get us into that building, before we get arrested for PDA'' He whispered against her neck

''You know what I think?'' she asked smiling

''What's that?''

'' Simons getting one hell of a Christmas present!'' she laughed as she turned around and hurried up the stairs with him right behind her

_Ok so not exactly thrilled with this one but anyway, should I do a second part, or off to the next one… A little preview of the next story… Bernie gets involved, what could possibly go wrong LOL…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_


End file.
